Have yourself a merry little christmas
by Juicycouturegal
Summary: Christmas at the Cullens! Deck the halls! Alice's POV...black friday, christmas cards, and a white elephant gift exchange!
1. Black Friday

It was finally here. After months of waiting, my favorite day of the year had come. Black Friday. Year after year, I was at the stores, waiting, for them to open, really early. Four in the morning, November 28th. I was one of the few hearty enough to "brave the cold". I was armed with a list, where to find each item, and the price. Of course, I was prepared to elbow my way through the masses at Saks. Shopping really isn't for the faint of heart. And that morning, I had my eye on one woman in particular. I knew, if anybody, she would be the one to outdo me. She carried a list as well, and was constantly tapping her foot impatiently, wanting to get in. Occasionally, she would look at me, an evil gleam in her eyes, as if to say 'I will get to that Prada bowler before you, and there's nothing you can do about it!' I didn't worry. Unless she was very clever, there was no way. Obviously I never told anybody, but this was the one day of the year I allowed myself to run at inhuman speeds. The loudspeaker blared to life from inside the darkened store.

"Attention, shoppers. Saks Fifth Avenue off Fifth will be opening now. Please enter through the main doors…" I prepared, like an Olympic runner taking off for a race, and poised myself to run. I really don't know why, because I was probably about 500 times faster than anyone else in the store would be…store workers came out into the entrance lobby slowly, with keys in their hands. I held my breath—the big moment was coming! I was practically jumping up and down as they each turned large bronze keys, causing the other eighty or ninety shoppers to get ready, and move closer to the doors. I was the first one in. My shopping opponent was second. Ha. I laughed silently to myself. I had already beaten her…looking down at my list, I started towards my first stop—a cashmere Dior sweater for Jasper, embroidered with his monogram. Nobody could disturb me. I was an athlete, in the middle of a game. Running through the crowds at full speed, I reached the sweater within a few seconds, and grabbed it off the rack. Item number one, check. Now, to get it monogrammed…I rushed over to the personalization desk, dropping the sweater off. The woman from outside was there too, and she made sure to give me "a look" pure displeasure. Whatever. She didn't matter. I _was_ the better shopper…next gift to get…a Juicy trench for Bella. One of my more important purchases. This was the first time she had showed interest in a brand I liked, when she noted that she liked the coat, a few weeks ago. Needless to say, I jumped at the opportunity. It was at the other end of the store, so it took me a few minutes to get to it, but it was there. I rummaged through the racks for a small. And so it went like that…successfully picking up Rose's Jennifer Behr headband, Emmett's Vertu cell phone, Edward's Rolex, Renesmee's Chanel ballet flats, and Carlisle's cuff links. The troubles came when I got to Esme's Ralph Lauren Black Label sweater dress. The winter catalogue came around a week ago, and I had first laid eyes on it there. It was perfect for her—soft, sweet…and expensive. After picking up my other gifts, I rushed over to the women's clothing section, to the "Ralph Lauren Corner". As I strolled, to slowly, since I thought I was alone in the area, my enemy shopper grabbed the last dress, and smiled at me. But it wasn't a nice smile…it was like a Grinch smile. Even I'll admit that I lost it. From where I stood I could see the tag—a small, the size I needed. Without wasting a minute, I bolted, arriving at the shelf in less than a second.

"Give. Me. It" I spat. She didn't even flinch. This was one tough human. Most would have a subconscious fear of us to some degree, but as I stared at here, my topaz eyes bearing into her muddy brown ones (very different from Bella's when she was human), she stared right back.

"Sorry…I got it first." She was obviously not sorry. When I started to wonder if it was a lost cause, a vision popped into my head—me, walking out of the store with the sweater. I went all out.

"Gimme the sweater! Now!" I screamed so loud, several people turned to stare, and then mumbled things to themselves like, "Some people just don't know when to stop"

"No!" she yelled even louder than I had. How dare she?! I shoved her backwards, much to hard. I forget how fragile humans are…she flew ten feet before hitting the shelf with a thud, dropping her—my—dress. Victory! As fast as I could, I ran over and picked up the sweater, smiling innocently at her. She came right at me though, tearing it from my arms. It felt sort of like my baby had just been taken away from me…I shifted into "mother lion defending her cubs" mode, and ripped the sweater back, taking her with it. She again went flying, behind me, into the marble covered isle. This time around, I knew to hold tight to my prize. A look of terror quickly developed on her face, probably the realization that I could not be human. My mission was complete. I left the store very pleased, at only 6:00AM.

I always get what I want on Black Friday


	2. Rockin around the Christmas Tree

We were the only ones there, at one in the morning. One of my favorite parts of Christmas—getting our tree. It was picturesque. Snow on the ground, just a very light dusting, powdered white evergreens all around us, in different sizes and shapes. We needed big. Our new house in Avoca, Pennsylvania, had vaulted ceilings, with heights of fifteen feet at least, and the tree had to be the center of it all.

"Is this one good?" Emmett yelled from across the field. Before responding, I once again looked at the blanket of stars in the night, admiring their beauty. It's easy to get caught up in it…

"Let's see it…" I sighed satisfactorily as I waltzed over to my brother and sister—the moon was so bright tonight, I noticed, that their skin was glowing--Rose in particular. The tree was perfect, actually. Usually, Emmett picked out the ugly ones. He always liked the Charlie Brown-esque variety, but this one…it was sturdy, wide, tall, towering over me, and at least a foot taller than Emmett.

"Perfect!" I quipped, jumping up and down…the perfect tree. I was glad we had come. Everyone had suggested getting an artificial this year, but I couldn't bear the thought of the evergreen fragrance not being present in our home.

"Edward! Bella! Jasper! Carlisle! Esme!" I called out loudly for everyone, and my voiced seemed to bounce off the houses surrounding us. They all followed the sound of my voice, arriving at the tiny clearing we stood in within five seconds.

"Look! We found the perfect tree!" I squealed. They looked it over, appraising it

"Okay…looks good…let's get it in the car…wait, we took the Mercedes! It will never fit…" Esme was always worrying about little things like this.

"We'll carry it!" Emmett, of course

"…Alright…"

***

"Okay…we got the decorations out?" Carlisle asked, nobody in particular

"Yep…we're all set" Jasper replied, grinning. Putting up the Christmas decorations is always a "big thing" for us. Pulling the old boxes down from the attic is practically an event in itself…

"Okay!" Esme squeaked, clapping her hands together. The tree was up, in the very center of the enormous living room. The normal décor had been cleared out, to make room for holiday accents.

"How about…Three of you can do the tree, and the rest of us can set up the other decorations?" Carlisle suggested.

"I'll do the tree!" Emmett and Rose shouted in unison

"Me too!" from Bella. As we began the long task awaiting us (We go all out), Jacob burst through the door. When we moved from Forks only a few months ago, he, much to the dismay of some of us, _had _to come with us. We made a compromise, and he now resides in the guest house on the large property we purchased. He was panting; he had probably run up here, seeing our car arrive.

"Can I put the angel on the top of the tree?" he begged…so immature sometimes

"Hmm…let's look at the list…" Esme pulled out an old piece of paper, folded over several times, and yellowing around the edges. Carlisle leaned towards her to see the paper too.

"What's that?" Edward asked

"Well, you guys all usually want to put the angel on the top, so, we made a list…to make it fair, of who has done it, each year…this year…we don't have anybody penciled in…"

"Yes!" Jacob yelled, triumphant. Edward and Bella rolled their eyes. I started placing ornaments on the tree. They were similar, uniform, yet all quite different. The lights we draped around the branches glowed white light, brightening the whole room.

"It's Christmas time…" Bella mused, happily. Yes, it is…

"So…" Jacob was practically bursting. Why he cared so much…

"Somebody lift me up, that tree top's a little too tall…"

"No! We are not, under any circumstances, picking you up!" Rose shrieked. He looked rather disheartened.

"Here, step on this." Esme pushed a chair in his direction, and he was finally able to put the gorgeous, handmade angel on top of the tree.

"I'll set up the "It's a Wonderful Life" Christmas town…" I made my way over the ledge in front of the giant picture window to create the scene with the tiny porcelain homes, smiling to myself all the while.

The Holiday Season has officially begun.


	3. Christmas Cards

"We got another one!" Jasper shouted from the foyer. They had been coming in piles over the last week…Christmas cards. He walked into the living room and took a seat next to me on the sofa, holding up the card for me to see. It was decorated simply, but elegantly, with a golden tree on the front. On the inside, it read, "Merry Christmas! We miss you all! Expecting a visit soon, happy holidays!" it was signed in golden script by Charlie and most of the wolves, with the exception of Jake, but of course, he was in Avoca with us. After studying the card, I had an idea—a light bulb above the head worthy idea! We should send out a Christmas card—it wasn't too late.

"Jazz! Jazz! Jazz! I have a greaaat idea!" I said 'great' similarly to that big tiger in the cereal commercials…

"Me too!" He practically shouted

"Christmas cards!" we screamed in unison, too loud. Everyone came rushing down the stairs to see what was happening.

"That would be a great idea…" Esme clapped her hands together enthusiastically. So it was settled—surprisingly, it was our first holiday card. We decided on a picture card pretty quickly.

***

"Okay, ready?" the photographer was Edward, standing behind his camera, ready to rush into the frame before the flash went off. It was harder than I thought it would be to fit us all in one frame, actually…but not too bad. Bella held a giggling Renesmee, I sat in Jasper's lap, and Emmett and Rose squished into the corner of the picture. Edward rushed into the scene, and the picture was taken…Edward walked back over to the large professional camera.

"Okay…oh, come on! Guys! Don't!" Edward groaned. By 'guys', he met Emmett and Rose, who just shrugged.

"No bunny ears this time!" Edward shouted, and they laughed. The old bunny ears behind each other's heads…so childish, but oddly amusing…Edward again pressed the glossy black button, taking the picture. Again, as I expected, Edward wasn't pleased.

"Stop! Guys, do you want a holiday card, or not?" We all nodded yes. I walked over behind the tripod to see the issue. Emmett and Rose were "crying" in the picture, while everyone else looked perfect.

"Okay, last time…and, 1…2…3!" the bright flash went off. I hoped this one would be good…

***

It took another three hours to get a half decent picture…surprise surprise…sometimes it was an odd face from one of us, Renesmee yawning or blinking…but it was mostly Emmett and Rose—dancing, kissing, wearing sunglasses, or my personal favorite, throwing things at the camera. Eventually, however, the picture turned out okay. We looked happy, and normal enough. So this would go on the card we sent out.

"I'll go have this made into a card…" Bella said, grabbing the photo from Edward, who followed her to the door. I knew this was a good idea! I started on a list of friends to send the cards to…before I got a vision, a very vivid one. It was Bella, Edward, and I, at this post office in town—looking quite horrified. We stared each other, seeming paler than usual, even though I don't think that's possible. Then, to my relief, we erupted into a fit of giggles. And it ended there. When I finally finished my list, adding the twentieth, and last, recipient, Bella and Edward walked through the double front doors.

"Ready to go to the post office to send these?" Bella asked, fanning the cards out for me to see. I looked quickly—they had chosen excellent coloring. Merry Christmas from the Cullens was writing across the bottom in script. I didn't look at the picture close enough…

***

There was a collective sigh from the three of us as we gathered the envelopes together for the last time. The postal office was bustling with activity today, others sending Christmas cards, probably. It seemed early, but gifts were being sent as well, small and large. It was rather picturesque…and another vision came to me. I saw an image of the card, up close. Looking over the picture, I noticed. Why didn't we see before we sent them?! Edward heard my thoughts, and grimaced. Poor Bella didn't know what was going on. She stared at us both, confused.

"Why didn't we check that better?" I moaned

"I have no idea. Emmett and Rose spent hours 'having fun' with this shot…why would they have stopped?" Edward sighed.

"What was in the picture?!" Bella hissed, annoyed that she wasn't in on our conversation.

"Emmett and Rose…giving the camera the finger…obscene gestures at Christmas…" Edward started off, slowly collapsing into laughter. My vision had come true, as usual.

"We'll have to reshoot it…" we were silent for a few moments

"Nah…people need an interesting holiday season…" and we sent them.

Ah…my family…gotta love em'


	4. Claymation!

"No matter how many times I see that movie, it makes me totally happy…" Rose noted, smiling softly. It was _The Year without a Santa Claus_ that had just finished playing on the television. Every year, probably since they came out, in the sixties and seventies; we have watched the holiday specials. It's funny how at the holidays, something so corny can seem great. Before, we had watched _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_, and before that, _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. So, the six of us all kind of had a case of claymation on the brain. When the end of the show came, we didn't really know to do with ourselves.

"What's next?" Rose asked, staring at the screen. We had been watching Christmas movies for the last 24 hours at least, and at that point, the only ones we hadn't seen were those terrible Lifetime ones that nobody remembers the names of…

"I think that's it…" Jasper sighed, scanning through the channels quickly.

"Yep…we've watched _Miracle on 34__th__ Street, Love Actually, The Family Man, The Muppets Christmas Carol, Elf, The Polar Express, The Bishop's Wife, Home Alone, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, The Grinch, The Grinch_—you know, the scary remake with Jim Carrey painted green—and we always save _It's a Wonderful Life _for Christmas Eve, to watch with everyone…" Emmett counted the movies on his fingers, listing them one by one. Bella's eyes brightened as she smiled to herself.

"Guys! We should make our own claymation movie!" she sang, jumping up from Edward's lap.

"Yeah…" I thought about what our movie could be about, as everybody else obviously was too. After a long silence, Emmett spoke.

"I've got it!" he laughed. Edward rolled his eyes at the idea Emmett had.

"Okay, so this little clay guy is a vampire, and he falls in love with a little human clay girl…" we all laughed, "and then, they move to the north pole, where they meet these four elves, but the elves hold them hostage at Santa's workshop, and then, they have a baby, and the clay girl gets turned into a vampire, and they name the baby Renesmee…and the baby is a dancing reindeer!" we looked at each other for a minute, comprehending the entirely random plot line.

"Yes! Perfect!" was the general response.

"Emmett and Rose…you make the figures…Edward and Bella, you can make the sets, and Jazz and I will get everything else ready."

"Kay'"

***

The camera was all ready, the house was quiet, and it was time to shoot the movie. I smiled broadly to myself as I waltzed into the spacious kitchen in which my siblings were hard at work with the sets and characters. Clay was all over.

"How's it going?" I went to check on Edward and Bella first. The sets looked good. There was an icy landscape in the corner, and the interior of Santa's Workshop sitting on the stove. At the time, the two were hard at work on a…questionable set.

"What is _that_?" I asked, accidentally sounding disgusted. It was all pink and mint green…not natural in the least.

"Oh, well, Edward and I kinda messed up Forks, so…we made Candy land instead!" Bella giggled. It was cute…cotton candy tree tops, chocolate sidewalks. I wondered where they had gotten enough human food to glue all over the mini scene. Hopefully Emmett and Rose are did better…

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Alice…" Rose muttered, preoccupied with the current character she was making. I could see any of them, as Emmett was hunched over the pile, working. Somehow, I pictured them to look like those in the movies—rosy cheeked, plump, cute. Yeah—right. When Emmett finally stepped aside, I got a good look at their creations.

"Oh…guys…" I sighed sadly. These things made the Heat Miser in _The Year without a Santa Claus _look like a masterpiece.

"What? Here's the clay Edward…" he held up a little clay man. He had a body shaped like a hot dog, with tiny arms and legs. For eyes, they had poked holes in his head, and for some reason he had a mustache…

"Why does he have a mustache?"

"I thought it made him look distinguished…" Emmett mused. I was just surprised he could say this with a straight face…next he showed me the four elves, modeled to look like me, Jasper, Rose, and him. He and Rose's likenesses looked awful, but were better than me and Jasper's. I was short in the extreme, like barely visible. Jasper…there were just no words for it.

"Could you please tell me what that is?" I asked pointing to the one I knew was meant to be Jasper.

"Oh…that," he chuckled, "I cut his head off by mistake, and it was too hard to reattach, so I just drew a face on his body with a sharpie…" yep, that sounded about right. Clay Jasper looked like a potato with a face. That's really all that can describe it. But, what's done is done, I thought. Then, Rose turned to face me, holding clay Bella. God help us all…

"I'm not going to say anything." I whispered, trying to sound calm.

"You like it?" she smiled hopefully

"If I knew what it was I might have _something _to say about it, but I can promise you it would not be 'I like it'" she frowned. Jasper came up behind me, and looked over my shoulder at the figures.

"Hmm…" he looked at the table before turning around and leaving, laughing quietly and shaking his head as he went. I couldn't take my eyes off of what was supposed to be the clay Bella.

"Well, Alice, I started out making her look like Bella…but I messed up, and that wouldn't have been any fun anyways…"

"So you made…" I kept staring, puzzled.

"A seal…a purple one" somehow, she was completely serious when she said this.

"Why must you? Really…"

"I was making her a purple shirt…and…it can still be Bella." Jasper came into the kitchen with the camera.

"Ready to shoot it?" Edward and Bella appeared to be done. The picked up their sets and brought them across the kitchen, and into the dining room.

"We're done!" Emmett yelled jovially, grabbing the small clay people. When everything was set up, we got to work. It only took the rest of the night to finish the project and preview the video…

***

The last lines of the movie were "Let's bring a pear to the round one…" Yeah…excellent voice over job by Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Edward. The screen went black, and we all kept quiet…

"_That_ was _the_ best movie ever!" surprisingly coming from Bella. Everyone but me agreed. But…

It actually was pretty good.


	5. Christmas Eve

I sat on the smooth leather couch, staring at the wall, smiling. Everybody thought I was just being odd. They always think that…but there was something on my mind. The happiest night of year had rolled around once again for me. Christmas Eve. Edward and Bella were snuggled up by the fire, while Renesmee was seated between Carlisle and Esme, who were reading her _Twas the Night before Christmas. _Rose was finishing a gingerbread house. We make one every year, but of course we never eat it. I guess it just makes us feel more human. Usually, we just end up throwing it off the roof to see how loud it is when it crashes… Jasper and Emmett were upstairs, attempting to wrap presents. The ones they do always end up deformed…sometimes they don't even close up the ends. But it didn't matter. We had just watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ as we do every Christmas Eve, and I was truly happy. Jasper walked into the large family room with Emmett behind him, carrying gifts, which were, as I had imagined, terribly wrapped.

"Are we ready for the White Elephant gift exchange?" _what?_ I thought to myself…I had not idea whatsoever what it was, since we had never done it before. Edward noticed my thought, and explained.

"Didn't anybody tell you? I guess you haven't been around much lately, with all the shopping you've been doing…it's our first year doing it. Bella, You, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and I…Jacob should be here soon…anyways, we all get numbers, randomly. Every one of us gives a gift…but the gift has to be something you already own. The person with number one picks a gift, not their own, while it is still wrapped, and then they…unwrap it. The next person to go can either take the gift the first person got, or unwrap another one. So, it's good to have a high number. If you had the highest number, you could see all the gifts, minus one, and choose. If a gift is taken from you, you have to unwrap another one. You can't take somebody's…get it?"

"Wow. That was a very…detailed explanation…" I understood, and was glad the "gift" had to be something you already owned…I wouldn't have to go out.

"Kay' everyone…got your gifts?" Emmett shouted excitedly. I was certain his gift would be something he found amusing, but that all of us would find disgusting, or completely useless. Jacob burst through the front door, wearing a Santa hat…

"Ready?!" he practically screamed as he threw a gift towards the tree—luckily Rose caught it, giving him here usual greeting when dealing with any of the wolves—an eye roll, accompanied by a snide smirk.

"Dog." She spat, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Leech" Jacob chuckled—they were sort of warming up to each other. Jasper came and sat down next to me, and held out an old looking hat.

"What do you want me to do with _that_?" Something in my voice amused him, I guess. He laughed as he shook the hat around, jumbling the paper inside it.

"Pick a number…Edward explained before, right?" he had…but then I realized! I had no gift!

"Hold on! I'll be right back" I yelled, darting up the stairs into my bedroom…what should I give? I looked under the bed and in the closet briefly. Finally, I found the perfect thing, sitting on a shelf in the corner. I stuffed it up my shirt and ran back into the full living room.

"Hold on! Lemme get a bag!" I quickly picked a pink striped gift bag from the dining room closet.

"Okay…let's go." I squealed.

"Alice—you got number three…I got six, Edward got one, Bella got eight, Emmett got four, Rose got seven, Carlisle got five, Esme got two, Jacob got nine…" Jasper read of the list he had made. Edward groaned, knowing he would get the worst of the gifts…Jacob smiled to himself, nodding.

"So…Edward…how about you go pick a gift?" Edward stood up and walked over to the tree. He selected a small boxed gift with a shiny green bow—mine. Edward ripped the paper off as her sat down in front of the fireplace, next to Bella, again. He looked semi disturbed when he saw what was inside.

"What are these?" he gestured to the socks

"Sushi socks!" Jasper and I answered in unison

"We bought them a while ago…I thought somebody might like them!" obviously I'm not the mind reader, but I could tell Edward was hoping desperately that somebody would take the socks.

"Okayy…Esme!" Rose sang. Esme also chose a small square present, well wrapped. It was a digital photo frame from Edward. As the next people went, the gifts were somewhat acceptable. I ended up with a pizza slicer from Jacob, though. Emmett got a camera case with the Cullen crest from Carlisle. Carlisle got Scene it Squabble from Bella, and Jasper opened the "sexy Santa" suit from…of course, Emmett. Rose claimed it was hers and took it when her turn came around. Jasper opened his own gift, and kept it—a Worst Case Scenario guide to the holidays. The trouble came when Bella opened a beautiful gold locket from Esme. She loved it…and then, Jacob took it. Obviously, it was just to annoy her…and he got a kick out of it. Bella clenched her fists in anger growling at Jake the whole time, even after she opened a limited edition Louis Vuitton from Rose. She argued with Jake that he would never wear the gorgeous necklace, but he simply told her that "rules were rules". Ahh…and that's how Jacob ended up with a 14 karat gold engraved necklace…

"Kay', Ness…let's go upstairs. Santa's gotta come!" Edward said, before carrying Nessie upstairs with Bella…

And then, Jacob chased me around with the pizza slicer.


	6. Christmas Morning

"It's Christmas!" Nessie screamed from the end of the hallway, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Edward and Bella were already waiting on the staircase for her. She darted down to them, wrapping them both in a hug.

"So…are we gonna go downstairs?" Bella asked. Nessie gave her a look, as if to say "of course we are, are you crazy?" I was quite excited myself, actually. Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I still got gifts on Christmas morning too. I knew Esme had been to fashion week in the fall for me, getting the newest and most expensive. Seeing those gifts always gives me a sort of rush—I get all excited. This year especially, I knew there would be a mountain surrounding the tall evergreen. Nessie squealed quietly in anticipation. When we all got downstairs, Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the front door. They gestured to the living room, which we all poured into.

There was, quite literally, a mountain of gifts. Some big, some small, all well wrapped, somehow. The ten stockings by the fireplace were all filled to the very tops, even the matching gold velvet ones belonging to Carlisle and Esme. I scanned the mounds, looking at the tags to see which were mine. They were all addressed "from Santa, to....one of us", since Nessie still totally believes. Some gifts had the same wrapping paper, but for the most part, there were many different varieties of paper and bags. Closest to the tree were the gifts to each other.

"Alright…we can start sorting now!" Esme called. The "sorting of the gifts" is kind of a tradition. Considering the high number of gifts, and people…I immediately started looking for ones with my name. I found three at my feet to start, before climbing under the tallest peak to find four more. I don't know why, I just felt like diving into a pile of potentially breakable presents…

When we had finished, Nessie opened the first gift. A little piano! Edward probably hopes she'll start playing. Nessie loved it, and starting playing immediately…although I hate to say she…might need some lessons. I opened all of my gifts relatively quickly. All the Marc Jacobs, Nanette Lapore, Manolo Blahnik, and Black Label stuff were my favorites, and the hot tub, which Carlisle and Esme got for all of us. We all waited when we got to the gift every one of us had left for last—in my case, Jasper's gift. The guys all opened theirs first, and they loved them. I was proud of the monogrammed Dior sweater I had gotten him, but, of course, what they had for us put our presents for them to shame. Bella, Rose, Esme, and I sat in a row, in front of the tree, wanting to see our gifts, but at the same time wanting to make the moment last. Bella opened hers first, and let loose a shrill scream of joy. Since we had moved, they didn't really have a place to go alone. Edward had gotten her a house in Aspen to replace the cottage. It kind of made me happy and scared. Happy, because I knew that whatever Jasper got me would be great, and scared, because I knew it would be much better than what I got him…

Rose opened hers next. It was a key, with a note, and a picture. Rose lept up, running over to Emmett and kissing him enthusiastically, giving me a chance to sneak a look at what ever the was. The note, printed on white cardstock, said "to your jet" the picture had a silver plane, with large pink dots down the sides. My excitement was almost unmanageable at that point.

Esme never "loses her cool" but when she opened the little gold envelope she made a sound somewhere between a scream and a gasp. I would've done the same of course, if given two tickets for a private cruise through the Caribbean. Then I couldn't hold my excitement any more. Renesmee obviously knew what I was getting, she smiled broadly, biting her lip to keep from making a sound when I went to open the large box. I tore off the silver striped paper to find cardboard. Inside was a letter, on top of another cardboard box. I read the note aloud, written in his neat script.

k

Alice,

Merry Christmas! I cannot give you anything that would truly show how much I love you, but in your case, this really is the closest I can come. Winter fashion week in January. Paris, just the two of us. The Coco Chanel prestige suite at the Ritz. Somehow, I managed to get tickets to your favorite designers. And of course, somebody as beautiful as you needs something beautiful to wear…thank your favorite human for this. I got Marc Jacobs to design it for you.

Love,

Jazz

Of course, reading the end, I ripped open the cardboard, and lifted it out. The rose colored dress was slim fitting, trimmed with black lace. I knew the top would rest perfectly on my shoulders. I say this every year, but this was my best Christmas yet…I loved all the gifts, except for the robotic panda Bella and Edward got Emmett…

He now has an extremely unhealthy obsession with it.


End file.
